Beyblade Metal Generation
by allaroundwriter132
Summary: Ginga's son and his father moved from koma village to the city. He meets other children of the character, relive the past, and fight battles with his partner Earth Wolf ED145s. There will be some OCxOC love. Rated T to be safe.
1. Lone Wolf

Beyblade Metal Generation

Yeah, what's up? This is my first fanfic. This is about Ginga's son's journey. So constructive critisim is expected and a few flames are too.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beyblade… Yeah Right! I only own a beyblade top that will be featured in the fanfic.

Chapter 1: Lone wolf

RJ's POV

This day can't get any worse. First, my dad, the great beyblader, Ginga Hagane left me with my grandfather. Then, my friend, Haley Amano, got kidnapped by Ryuga. Oh yeah, and I have to beat his Lightning L-drago 100HF with my Earth Wolf Ed145S. But I'm getting ahead of myself… So we'll start from the beginning…

It all when I moved from the village to the city.

"Son, we're moving to the city next week." Ginga said. Ginga is about 22. He is like grandpa Ryusei, but he is less muscular and his Pegasus headband, which doesn't fit him anymore, is tied around his right arm.

"Why father?" I said. Something about me, everyone says I look like my dad when he was younger. The only difference was my hair. His hair is fiery red, while mine is jet black with a hint of red.

"I have important business."

"But what will happen to the village the village?"

"Hokuto will call if there is any problems." My father said calmly.

"What about uncle Hyoma"

"He will also help around the village."

"Fine." I said sadly.

I went to my room. It is filled with beyblade stuff. Like my father, I love beyblade. But the only problem is I don't have a bey for myself. I probably have my own bey tomorrow, which is my birthday. I pretty much begged my father for my own for about a year. The only bey I have is the training bey my father used when he was young.

I looked around my room, trying to memorize every inch. The crack in the wall when I missed the stadium the first time I started; my dad said I have a strong launching hand. There, on the nightstand, is the picture of my mom and me when I was young. The picture was taken the day before my mom died. 

(6 YEARS AGO)

All I remember was when my father came home. He was angry. His eyes, which was usually golden brown, is a bright red. He started breaking everything in sight. He used his bey, which is on a destructive rampage. I was hiding in my room, looking through my barely open door. Suddenly Uncle Hitomi opened the door.

"Ginga, you have to stop this immediately, this is not you." Uncle said.

"You don't know what happened!" Father yelled back, "you don't know how it feels like to lose one of the people you hold dear!"

"Please stop, Ginga, I don't want to use force."

"Leave!" He said, raising his launcher with his Pegasus beyblade.

"Then you leave me with no choice, old friend." Uncle Hyoma said, raising his launcher with his Aries beyblade.

"3… 2…" Father started.

"1." Uncle said calmly with a hint of sorrow.

"Let it rip!" they both said in unison.

The battle raged. Both beys were giving their best, destroying our home in the process. Aries sped to Pegasus, ramming it with full force, but the powerful bey was unfazed by that attack. Now, it was Pegasus's turn to attack. But Aires's special spin track made the attack weaker.

"Enough of this," uncle said, "Aries, special move, Horn Throw Destruction!"

The bey's beast showed which a ram with a red aura around it was. The beast rammed the bey, giving it a lot of damage. But the bey continued to spin. That was when Hitomi noticed something wrong with Ginga's bey. The beyblade was surrounded by a dark red aura. When Uncle looked at it, he saw all the grief, sorrow, and anger he himself experienced in his life.

He snapped from his trance when he heard one word.

"Stormbringer!"

_Oh crud, my bey's toast. _Hitomi thought.

Ginga's bey moved at blinding speeds, creating a vortex, literally blowing out the roof. When Aries was caught in the storm, it was lifted off the ground. When it finally descended back to earth, Pegasus sped toward the bey before it reached the ground, ramming it with all its strength. The sheer force sent Aries straight through the wall.

"Now die!" Father said.

"NO!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. Then, I blacked out.

The next thing I know, I was at the village hospital. My father was crying next to my bed. There were other people there, a tall man in a green, tattered coat, a woman in a white blouse and pink skirt wearing goggles, and another man in a yellow t-shirt with a picture of a bow and arrow.

"Is it true?" The man in the yellow shirt asked, "Is she really…"

"Quiet Kenta," the man in the tattered coat said, "it is already hard enough for him."

"Sorry Kyoya," the man, who is said to be Kenta, "it's just that we great were friends after Ryuga disappeared."

"I agree." The woman in the pink blouse said, "Is it also true that the boy… you know…"

"Yes," my father said, "he will be the best blader ever."

"His mother would be proud." Kenta said.

"Quiet!" Kyuya said.

"It is fine," my father said, "I have come to terms with fate."

There was a period of silence.

"My wife, Anna, has passed away." Father said quietly.

(Present)

Ever since then, Father has been teaching me how to be a great blader, like he said. I never even found out about the people, Kyoya, Kenta, and the woman in the pink blouse. I fell asleep that night, remembering that night. Everything was played in my mind, the look in my dad's eyes, the fight, and one last thing before I blacked out, the sound of a wolf howling to the moon…

(The Next Day)

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone said. Uncle Hitomi, Hokuto, Grandpa, and my father came.

"Happy birthday, kiddo." Uncle Hyoma said.

"I agree, happy birthday young one." Hokuto said.

No One's POV

In all the enjoyment, grandpa and RJ's father had a talk.

"Your son is finally 13." Grandpa said.

"Yes, he is." Ginga said.

"It is finally the time."

Ginga nodded.

"Son, since it is your birthday, I have both a gift and a challenge for you." Ginga said.

"What's the challenge?" RJ asked. Both Ginga and Ryusei knew that RJ wouldn't turn down a challenge.

"The challenge is that you will build your own beyblade," Grandpa said.

"Easy, Father has been teaching me the different bey parts." RJ said.

"The only catch," Father said, "is to use these two parts."

He opened his hand to show a facebolt and an energy ring. Both of them are from a wolf bey.

RJ's POV

I thought about it for a while, a wolf facebolt and energy ring would give it some balance, but less attack and defense power. Aw, to hell with it! I never turn down a challenge. I'll just find the right parts to make it a descent bey.

I gave a look of determination to both grandpa and father. I nodded.

"Okay, you have two hours to make a bey."

"Sure." He gave me the parts and showed me his study,(A.K.A the place where he keeps his bey parts) and reminded me that it has to be done in two hours.

_Easy_, I thought.

(One hour and fifty-five minutes later)

"Done!" I said in glee, and with five minutes to spare.

I checked my workmanship. I used an earth fusion wheel. At first, I tried a storm fusion wheel, you know, like my dad's bey. But it gave made the bey lose some stamina and defense. So, I used the earth wheel. I also used a ED145 spin track with a saying in my mind.

_Aim high, and you'll get there_.

Also, it gives it a stronger smash. For the performance tip, I used an S size. When I put it all together, my bey has a high stamina power with a descent attack, balance, and defense power. What I got here is Earth wolf Ed145s.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Time's up!" dad said, "Show me the bey!"

I proudly showed him my wolf. He inspected it, he was impressed.

"Good job son!" he said, "You are finally a true blader."

"Great bey." Uncle Hyoma said.

"A bey befitting a young man like you." Hokuto said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Ok, party is over, me and RJ needs a rest. We would be packing things tomorrow."

Oh yeah, we're going to the big city.

(Three days later, the night before the move)

_We are actually doing it_. I thought, _we're actually moving_.

I looked at the ceiling, thinking what I'm going to do there. I'll go to a school with a good beyblade club. I looked at my bey. We beat most of the kids at my old school (a.k.a. the school at the village). We are the perfect team, rivaled only with Father and his Pegasus.

I picked up my bey and told it.

"Maybe the move won't be bad at all."

Author's note

There you go! The first chapter of my first fanfic has finished. Now, review this and I'll work on the next chapter of Beyblade Metal Generation!

Oh yeah, for now, one more thing…

…

…

LET IT RIP!


	2. New and Old Friends

A.N. Guess who's back? Ok. A few points I need to make clear.

(1). I just found out that both Ginga and Ryuuga get new beys in the new Beyblade series. So I am sorry if both beys are out of date. Ryuuga has his Lightning L- Drago, and Ginga has Galaxy Pegasus, though I don't know the new moves.

(2). There will be other characters in the story. I don't even know the right pairings. So it'll be character and OC.

Disclaimer: I only own, you guessed it, my Earth Wolf ED145s, my story, and the new characters (RJ, Haley, etc…)

Now, on with the story! LET IT RIP!

Chapter 2 Old and New Friends

RJ's POV

_Today is my first day at school_. RJ thought.

The school is the renovated Metal Tower. Now it is called Metal Academy. It is now about a hundred stories tall. The first thing I have to do is to find the principal. I think his name is .

_Now, where the freak is the principal's office_. I thought.

I was literally running around the place. I was pretty tired, so I tested my luck. I got my launcher, pointed it at a random hallway.

"3…" I said.

"2…"

"1…"

"Let it rip!" I yelled.

I found out that I got the worst luck. At the last second, a door opened. Out came a girl, probably I shot in front of the girl's restroom. I didn't have the time to describe the girl at that time because there was only one thing in my mind.

_It's my fault she might get hurt. I got to help her_!

Time suddenly slowed down for me. I don't know if it was instincts, adrenalin, or something. I ran toward the girl, sliding under my bey. The time I was upright and running, my bey bounced on the ground. I tackled the girl, spinning in mid air to make sure the girl wouldn't get hurt, narrowly missing my bey.

"What was that for?" the girl said.

I was about to answer when we heard a loud _crack_ behind us. I pointed to the wall and said "that". The girl was amazed. On the wall was a noticeable crack in the wall. I, on the other hand was just calm.

"Impossible," she said, "no one could make something like that, even in that short amount of time."

I was starting to think that she doesn't know the power beys have.

"Why is it impossible; it's not like beys make cracks on walls before," I said.

"You must be new," she said," or else you would know all about this place."

"Enlighten me, o smart one," I joked.

"It's no joke," she said, this used to be a Beyblade tower."

"So what?"

"The walls are made out of light, but high density materials. It could withstand hundreds of pounds of force." She said.

"Can you repeat that in English please?"

"The walls are strong. Not even twenty eight wheeler big rigs would do that kind of damage."

"Holy crud and they said I have a strong launch arm, but I wouldn't even imagine I was the equivalent of twenty big rigs."

"Who are you anyway?" the girl asked.

"RJ Hagane, nice to meet you," I said.

"Haley Amano." Haley said.

"Well, Haley, can you tell me where the freak is ?"

"Oh yeah, new kid, right, well, since it's my free period, I'll help you get there."

"Thanks," I said, "one more thing."

"Yeah?" she said curiously.

"Can you please get the freak off me?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry."That's when she realized that she was still on me. When we were both up on our feet, at the same time, we were blushing , I got a good look at her. For one thing she is pretty. I won't lie to you about that. Another is that she is wearing a pink t-shirt, a white skirt that stop slightly above her knees, white and pink high top sneakers, and she has a pair of goggles on her head.

For some reason, I've become self conscious about my appearance. I was wearing a red T- shirt with the wolf design on my back, gloves like my father's except mine is red and black, a red and black belt like my dad's belt, jeans, and red and black sneakers.

"Okay, ready to go?" Haley asked.

"Wait a sec." I opened my hand and Earth Wolf bounced on the wall and flew to my hand. After all this time, my bey's still spinning. I guess Wolf has more stamina than I gave it credit for.

"Is that your bey?" Haley asked.

"Yup." I said, "Built it myself."

"Hold on." She said. She got her Beypod and pointed it at my bey. It scanned my bey.

"Ok. I got its stats." She pressed the touch screen. After it loads, it showed a 3D picture of my bey. Under the picture, the stats could be seen. It gives a one to five rating for Attack, Defense, Balance, and Stamina power.

According to the Beypod, the stats go like this:

Facebolt: wolf

Energy Ring: wolf

Fusion Wheel: earth

Spin Track: ED145

Performance Tip: S

Attack Power: 2

Defense Power: 3

Balance Power: 3

Stamina Power: 5

"Not bad, it's not bad at all." Haley said. "It's a pretty descent bey, average attack, defense, and balance, and it's strong in the stamina category."

"Thanks sorry about… you know… the whole almost getting you hurt thing."

"About that, don't you dare do that freaking thing again, okay?" she said with a glare that could literally kill.

(About thirty minutes later)

"Here we are, good luck, I might see you in the next class." Haley said.

"Sure." I walked into the office, clutching on my bey for support.

"Hello," said Mr. Yumiya. He is wearing a blue suit and red tie, "welcome to Metal Academy. Here is your list of classes." He gives me a piece of paper.

"Thank you." I said, though I have a feeling I've met him before.

"Now go to your next class."

"Sure."

I walked to the next class, which is history class, and sat on a random chair.

"Good to see you again," said a voice beside me. I looked to my right and I saw none other than Haley Amano.

"We got the same class."

"Yeah."

I looked around the room. In front of me is a big boy in a black t-shirt with the picture of a bull on it.

_I just might get used to this_. I thought.

A.N. That is the second chapter of Beyblade Metal Generation. Please read and review.

RJ: Man, I wanted a battle.

Me: Ok, you'll get one in the next chapter.

RJ: What about now?

Me: Ok, you against me.

RJ: Sure

We both get our beys.

Me: 3…

RJ: 2…

Me: 1…

Both of us together: LET IT RIP!


	3. Bey Battles

A.N. Me: Hello, we'll…

RJ: Just get on with the story! I need a bey battle!

Me: Ok Eager McBeaver. If you want to start the story, you do the disclaimer.

RJ: allaroundwriter132 doesn't own the Beyblade Metal Fusion/ Metal Fight, just the bey.

Me: Thanks.

RJ: LET IT RIP!

Chapter 3 Bey Battles

RJ's POV

It's been about a week since the move. Haley and I have become fast friends. I've met Miss Hasama, our P.E. teacher and official BBA referee of Metal Academy. Also Mr. Tendo, our peppy science teacher, is very fun. Everything has been fine until the next day.

It was my first bey tournament in Metal Academy. It's not official though, just a weekly tournament for P.E. class. I've wiped the floor with my Wolf. Haley is great also. Her Storm Eagle D125WB was awesome. It was the semifinals for the top two, one for a boy, and one spot for a girl.

The only problem was the Bey Blasters. They are a group of bladers that fight the younger and weaker bladers. The leader, Hikari Chang, already beat her opponent with her move, Phantom Veil Barrage. Now, she's against Haley in the finals. Now it's my turn.

"3…" I said.

"2…" a boy named Ben Hanawa.

"1…"

"Let it rip!" we both yelled.

His Evil Bull 145ES rammed my bey. But Wolf dodged it at the last second. Now it's Wolf's turn. Wolf rammed it with all its strength, but the heavy bey is barely fazed by the attack.

"Special move!" Ben commanded, " Taurus Horn Charge!"

Suddenly, Ben's bey stayed in one spot, gaining momentum, and started to ram my bey with blinding speed. It made contact, and my bey barely made it.

"RJ," Haley yelled, "you can do it. Beat him!"

"Sure thing! Go Wolf!"

Wolf sped toward the wall of the stadium and jumped skyward.

_Time to use the move I've been practicing. _I thought.

My bey comes down, sort of like my dad's Starburst Attack, at a perfect 45 degree angle. But it wasn't coming fast enough. It did some damage, but not enough for it to be a strong move. It's been weakened, so a good swipe will end it. My bey gained momentum and swiped Bull and the match is over.

"The winner is Earth Wolf!" Miss Hasama exclaimed.

"Good job." Haley said.

"Thanks."

"You're up," I said, "I'll be cheering for you."

"Thanks."

"Now, Hikari versus Haley. Best out of three matches. "Miss Hasama said.

"3…" Hikari said.

"2…" Haley said.

"1…" Hikari and Haley both said.

"Let it rip!"

Hikari's Dark Pegasus 100JB attacked Haley's Storm Eagle and rammed it with all its strength. The attack sent Haley's bey crashing to the wall. Now, Haley's bey tried to attack, but Dark Pegasus dodged it at the last minute.

"Go Haley!" I screamed.

"Is that your new boyfriend?" Hikari taunted.

_Shut the freak up! _ I thought, while blushing like I'm a red tomato. And by the looks of it, Haley is thinking about the same thing too. She's blushing even brighter than me.

"I'm bored," Hikari said, "Let's finish it! Special Move! Phantom Veil Barrage!"

Hikari's Pegasus dashed around the stadium, making an opaque wall concealing the battle from the audience. I heard wind flying around the stadium. Miss Hasama seems unfazed by the wind; probably she's used to these kinds of attacks. There is also a weird ripping noise past my ear. Just as it began, the wall disappeared and the battle was over.

"The winner of round one is Hikari and her Pegasus!"

"Round two will begin!"

"3…" Hikari said.

"2…" Haley said.

"1…" Miss Hasama said.

"Let it rip!"

_She needs to just finish it quickly._ I thought. Again, Haley was thinking about the same thing. First, Her Eagle attacked multiple times in a row, not even giving Hikari's Pegasus to counter.

"Storm Eagle! Special move! Whirlwind dash!" Haley exclaimed.

Haley's Eagle gained momentum by spinning around the stadium. It then created a horizontal tornado trailing Eagle. When Eagle made contact with Hikari's Dark Pegasus, the whirlwind blew Pegasus out of the stadium.

"Winner of round two is Haley and Storm Eagle!" Miss Hasama said.

Hikari looked angrily at each of the bleachers, especially at the person behind me to my right. That's when all the pieces came together. I needed to get ready.

"The final match will begin!" Miss Hasama said.

Haley's Eagle gained momentum by spinning around the stadium. It then created a horizontal tornado trailing Eagle. When Eagle made contact with Hikari's Dark Pegasus, the whirlwind blew Pegasus out of the stadium.

"Winner of round two is Haley and Storm Eagle!" Miss Hasama said.

Hikari looked angrily at each of the bleachers, especially at the person behind me to my right. That's when all the pieces came together. I needed to get ready.

"The final match will begin!" Miss Hasama said.

"3…" Haley said with determination.

"2…" Hikari said smugly.

"1…" Miss Hasama shouted.

"Let it rip!"

The battle began. Both Pegasus and Eagle fought. Pegasus rammed Eagle, but Eagle dodged at the last minute. When Eagle attacked, it hit with full force. Hikari became frustrated. She fought recklessly, ordering her Pegasus to attack and attack. When she finally calmed down, Haley's bey was barely standing. She began to smile smugly.

_It's time…_ I thought.

No One's POV

"Dark Pegasus! Special Move! Phantom Veil Barrage!" Hikari cried.

Dark Pegasus dashed around the stadium once again, creating an opaque wall around the stadium. Everyone knows it's over even if they couldn't see a thing. But there was only one difference…

"LET IT RIP!" everyone heard.

When the winds cleared, everyone was shocked at what they swa.

Miss Hasama's POV

_What the hell happened?_ Miss Hasama thought. _"Oh my God!"_

No One's POV

In front of the audience was clearly something wrong. There were four more beys than usual. A three on one attack was clearly seen. Three beys were clearly about to attack Storm Eagle, but RJ's bey, Earth Wolf, stopped all three of them in their tracks.

RJ's POV

They clearly see what happened. The look on both Haley and Hikari; it's priceless. By the looks of it, some don't understand, so, I'll explain it to them.

"You see that?" I said, "That is the secret of the Phantom Veil Barrage! Hikari uses the winds to distract others while three bladers sneak in their beys to make it a four on one handicap battle."

"How did you know?" Haley asked.

"Easy, the first time that move was used," I explained, "I heard a bey whiz past my ear."

"Wow." Hikari said.

"Haley, recall Eagle while I finish them off for you."

"Sure." Eagle flew to Haley's hand.

"Wolf! Attack!" I exclaimed.

Wolf rammed all three at the same time flipping them over in the process. When it was time to finish, Hikari recalled her bey. I jumped to the middle of the stadium when something happened.

"Bey Blasters!" Hikari ordered, "Let it rip!"

Suddenly, the room was filled with bladers from different grades, easily up to a hundred bladers.

"Let it Rip!" All one hundred, including Hikari, launched their bey.

No One's POV

Miss Hasama ran and got the principle with their beys. When he saw the one versus 100 handicap battle, he had a flashback when he was young. He saw his old friend Ginga in his son.

"Calm down, Hikaru," adult Kenta said.

"Why should I?" adult Hikaru asked.

"I have complete faith in Ginga's son." Kenta explained.

"He's Ginga's son?"_Oh my God, Kenta's right he looks almost like Ginga. _

From the looks of it, RJ is unfazed by the chaos around him.

"Now here's a challenge!" he said excitedly with a smile.

RJ set up his launcher. He took his handle from its pouch, giving it a twirl like what cowboys do to their guns. Then, he gets his dark red launcher and attached it to the handle, but, unlike the normal setup, he attaches it to the side pointing toward him. He adds the black ripcord and the Earth Wolf Bey. He holds the handle in his left hand and the ring for the cord in this right. He ends up holding it like he holds a sword. For a dramatic effect, we see the wolf design glowing behind him.

"Let it rip!" He said, making the movement of slashing from right to left while he pulls the cord.

The wolf bey attacks random beys hitting them out of the stadium or flipping them over, keeping them a few feet away from RJ.

_It's the blader's spirit that determines the victory! _RJ thought.

"LET'S DO IT! EARTH WOLF SPECIAL MOVE! LONE WOLF EXPLOSION!" RJ yelled.

Wolf had a faint red aura around it, with a picture of a wolf with a red aura around it. It sent several beys flying straight up into the air, including Hikari's Dark Pegasus. Quickly, Earth wolf bounced on the wall and flew in the air. It stayed in the air for a few minutes, turning into a hologram of a wolf. It saw Hikari's bey and charged at it. The wolf bit the bey between its teeth, and halfway down, turned back into Earth Wolf bey while it still had a red aura. When both beys crashed into the ground, there was a shockwave that encased the room with a bright red light. When the light disappeared, no bey, except RJ's bey was found in the stadium, including Hikari's Beyblade. When the people looked at the walls, the beys were halfway in the supposed "indestructible" walls. In the middle of the stadium was RJ, without even a scratch on him.

Everyone cheered and clapped, except for the Bey blasters. Haley walked up to RJ.

"Thanks, hero." She whispered in his ear.

"You're…" he started, but he didn't get to finish. Suddenly, Haley pressed her lips to RJ's lips. Whoops and wolf whistles was heard. When they separated, RJ just stood there frozen.

"Want to be my girlfriend?" RJ asked.

"Sure." They kissed again.

A.N. Me: How was the chapter.

RJ: …

Me (to Haley): still frozen?

Haley: Looks like it.

Me: Hold on. (Walks to the kitchen)

Haley: What…?

(Burgers cooks in the indoor grill)

RJ: What's that I smell?

Me: Burgers.

(RJ runs to the kitchen)

Haley: Boys will be boys.

Me: Please Read and Review. The next one is coming up.

RJ: Hurry up with the burgers!


End file.
